1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means and methods whereby a recumbent listener exposed to music experiences not only audible sensations but also tactile sensations therefrom.
2. Description of the Background Art
Since time immemorial, music has been recognized as being somehow soothing to the spirit as well as pleasing to the ear. Many people believe they work or study better within a musical environment, and some types of music are considered relaxing. Many recent developments in sound generation and reproduction equipment have accentuated and facilitated music appreciation. Music has its repetitive aspect, also it is not surprising that music is common in active and passive exercise. Music encourages such bodily activity as dancing and is now a common accompaniment to individual or group exercise program. Bodily well-being is enhanced by voluntary exercise, but if such exercise is impracticable or is not well distributed throughout the body or is carried to excess, a form of passive exercise of "massage" often proves beneficial.
Similarities between repetitive exercise, massaging movements, and various mechanical actions have led to numerous mechanized beds, chairs, and tables. Efforts have also been made to apply musical or other acoustic/sonic vibrations to more of the body than the ears. However, nobody besides the present inventor seems to understand that the degree of coupling between the musical or other acoustic vibrations and the body is critical or how to accomplish it for the benefits sought. Loose coupling and tight coupling are inoperative because the former does not vibrate the body enough and the latter vibrates it too much, except where the body support is affixed to an inert frame (nullifying the coupling). The problem is even more acute with chairs, where diverse parts of the body are being supported variously, as compared with beds or the like, where all or most of the body is being supported generally horizontally.
Nohmura in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,138 and 4,055,170 and Martimaas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,566 disclose sitting or reclining means with loudspeakers directed toward the back of the person thereon, but their systems are too loosely coupled to the supported person to be effective. Other inventors have employed liquids for transmitting various vibrations to the body, but such systems are too tightly coupled to be conducive to relaxation and acoustic benefits.
My somatic acoustic exposure system replaces the deficiencies of the prior art with new levels of entertainment and passive exercise plus related benefits for persons so exposed. Such benefits are attainable in a chair, especially one that enables the sitter to adjust its orientation from a sitting through a semi-reclining to a recumbent position, with head, body, and limbs all being supported.